Rivals
by Spooksdarkhero
Summary: Set after Prophecy Girl Xander and Angel have a moment of understanding while at the Bronze. Can work both BX and AB


They had been that in the Bronze for nearly over an hour now.

In that whole time he could barely take his eyes off her.

She had died.

A couple of hours ago she was dead. Stone dead in a pool of water. Killed by the Master. Just like it was foretold in one of Giles's books.

Just a few hours ago she had dusted the Master. Before that the Master had killed her. Left her dead to destroy the world and bring forth the old ones which Giles described as big and bigger demons which reminded Xander of Godzilla. Giles had looked clueless when Xander had mentioned this. Xander had breathed life into her. He had never been more scared in his life.

Buffy naturally didn't seem to want to dwell on the fact that she was dead at the Bronze. So no one had brought it up or asked about it. Buffy simply wanted to party tonight. She danced, she partied, gossiped with Willow and Cordelia and teased Giles into dancing with Mrs Calendar (and teased him about coming to the bronze in the first place!) She was put it simply being Buffy.

Buffy the incredible force of nature that had come into his life less than a year ago. She had caused him to crash into a railing. She had caused him to stumble over his words when first speaking to her. She had open his eyes to vampires and demons. She had made him fall in love for the first time in his life.

All because she was Buffy.

So he had given her his best impression of the loveable goofball Xander Harris. He was made lame silly jokes, danced or as it has been known 'swung his arms and legs in such a way' which might be described as dancing if you were blind and hadn't ever seen the likes of Gene Kelly. They had a small moment when waiting for their drinks at the bar.

"When did you learn to do that?" Buffy had asked him particularly yelling in his ear as the music was naturally too loud in the club. He could smell her perfume and scent.

"Learn what?" Xander yelled back

"CPR" She replied "I didn't know you knew that"

"We got taught it last year at school" Xander smiled looking at her. She was beautiful and she was focused on him. Nothing else was taking her attention from him at the moment. Xander couldn't help but add a joke. "One of the few classes I paid attention to!" he grinned lamely at her.

"The teacher who taught it was a hot woman right?" she teased at him.

"Yeah and so was the dummy who we had to practised on" Xander teased right back at her.

Then she was gone back to their friends. Back to joking with Willow and Cordelia who no doubt if anyone asked her about hanging around the losers at the Bronze tonight she would either lie or make up some excuse. For tonight though neither she nor the group cared.

Xander found himself on the raised platform over looking the dance floor where Buffy, Willow and Cordelia where dancing . He wasn't usually one for not being part of the action especially when it came being part of three beautiful girls on a dance floor! But he felt like he needed to recharge his batteries before partying again. So here he was alone watching his friends. Or rather watching Buffy like he had done for much of the night.

He couldn't help but stare. It wasn't his usual staring of Buffy which considered of drooling over her well… figure. This was more keeping an eye on her. He had never in all his time they had seen her seen her like that. Dead so fragile to the world.

"She isn't going to break you know" came a voice behind him. Xander turned to see Angel coming into his view with a drink in his hand.

"What?" Xander asked him confused. He was confused to why even Angel was here. All he had done all night was be slightly less broody than usual which was still broody. It was annoying the guy didn't change.

"Buffy she's alive" Angel replied sipping his drink "she is alive and well."

"I know that!" Xander retorted.

"So you are looking at her as if she will break into a thousand pieces." Angel said looking at Buffy. She was smiling as she danced to the latest song the band where playing. What was their name? Dingoes Ate My Baby? What kind of name was that?

"I wasn't! I mean… I was… checking out her ass!" Xander often felt like he just spoke out loud to make sure his mouth still worked.

Angel just rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. Instead he watched as the girls enjoyed himself.

"Your very annoying" Angel told him in an offhand

"Your very broody!" Xander reply in outrage.

"But I guess you got a good heart." Angel sighing.

"… you not a total moron" Xander admitted as much as it pained him.

Buffy spun around on cue to the music. She was looking so confident and carefree.

"I take it your not going to walk off into the night and never be seen again?" Xander said sarcastically turning to Angel.

"I take it your not going to accept Buffy's decision and move on like a man?" Angel replied looking at him.

Xander gritted his teeth "she told you about that" Xander asked him.

"She mentioned it while we were dancing before. I think she was looking for a reaction from me" Angel replied unable to keep a slight smugness forcing it's way into his voice.

There was a beat neither man could back down on there silent battle of wills.

"You could make me so bad Xander" Angel admitted looking away from Xander and crumbling his plastic cup with little effort.

"How?" Xander asked interested.

"Xander Buffy was prophesied to die. And still you found me in my apartment feeling sorry for myself as I was convinced that nothing could stop her from dying." Angel explained "out of the two of us you were the one prepared to go and face the Master. You were prepared to die for her. The only reason you dragged me down was because I knew where to find him. You explain that to her highlighting one or two details and she'll never look at me in the same way again."

Angel turned away unable to face Xander. It was clear he was struggling with both quilt and self loathing over his inaction just hours before. Xander wouldn't lie and say he wasn't tempted his head now already running a daydream of Xander explaining Angel's sitting around his apartment. He could almost picture Buffy getting teary eyed and romantic at hearing Xander's bravely. But that's all that it was… a daydream.

"I won't" Xander replied silently.

"Why not?" Angel asked surprised or as surprised as Mr Broody gets.

"Because it's hardly going to change anything. Yes it might make you fall out of the picture but she still won't fall for me." Xander explained sadly.

"Doesn't mean your not going to stop trying does it?" Angel asked him.

"Of course not" Xander replied with a grin. It was childish but he was going to look forward in making fun of Angel at every and any chance he got.

"Great" Angel replied rolling his eyes. The pair looked down at Buffy as she spun Willow around on the dance floor.

"Why is that?" Angel asked Xander curious.

"Because it's Buffy" Xander stated simply.

"And you love her" Angel replied understanding

"Don't you?" Xander replied in a heart beat of Angel's response echoing their earlier conversation at Angel's apartment. A conversation neither was probably ever going to tell any one else about… no power on earth.

They turned back to the girls on the dance floor.

"Things are never going to be ok with us" Xander said more as a fact than a question.

"Nope" Angel said throwing his cup in the trash can that was in other side of the platform. Despite how far away it was from the pair the cup sailed into the bin with little problem. _Stupid vampires _Xander scowled thinking to himself knowing full well he could never make a shot like that.

"She looks nice in that dress" Xander couldn't help but admit.

"That she does" Angel couldn't help but agree with him.

Fin

Comments always welcome


End file.
